cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerberus
|enemies = |likes = Matthew, Future Matthew, his friends, Rebecca and her kisses, bones, respect towards him and his friends, oil, acting silly, being loved, tagging along with Matthew on adventures, Kung-Fu, music, video game characters, happiness and peace,|dislikes = Future Butch and his army, being called Rustbucket, being dismantled or destroyed, being turned evil and against his friends, Robo 2.0, threats towards his friends and family, anyone who tease or oppose Matthew, Classified's arrogance, upsetting Matthew and his friends,|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, produce different kinds of weapons, flight, intelligence, invulnerability,|weapons = Various lasers and guns, claws, teeth,|fate = }} Robo '''(or commonly known as '''Robo the Robot Dog) is Future Matthew's former dog, Matthew's current dog, a major character in the movie Return to the Present, supporting character in the other films, the tritagonist in the movie The North Wooten and a major character in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Robo was designed and created by the ingenious Future Matthew. Robo was designed to be a lovable, selfless and heroic dog to whomever's family, he's assigned to. Future Matthew placed an NSA (Neurological Systematic Actuator) chip in Robo's slot giving him a protective and fearless personality, but while he was charging in his charging station, he experienced a little glitch in his programming giving him a dog-like personality. Since Future Matthew didn't want to fix the glitch in Robo because having that glitch, Robo became a lovable and fun-loving member to the Wooten family but still when his family is being threatened or abused, Robo protects them by using his nuclear-powered weapons. With Robo in the Wooten family, no one would harm or threaten the Wootens ever again. But all that changed when Future Matthew's recent creation, Future Butch started to take over the Earth and Robo's weapons were useless against Future Butch and his army. After Future Butch took over planet Earth, the next phase of his revenge plan was to place Future Matthew and his friends on the luxury cruise spaceship, so he can abuse and treat them like lowlife servants. Robo joined Future Matthew to help him and his friends defeat Future Butch and save his future. That's when Future Matthew realized that he can't stop Future Butch on his own, meaning that he needs help from the smartest teenager on Earth. Personality Robo is inspired by all of the heroic, selfless and lovable dogs all over America who helps and protects their owners from different kinds of danger. Being a robot, Robo can defeat villains and protect his family by using different kinds of weapons, that can defend himself and his family from them. With Robo in the Wooten family, no one would threaten the Wooten family anymore. Robo was the next generation of guard dogs. Before Robo had his glitch, he was programmed with no feelings (such as happiness, sadness, anger, fear or etc.). He was mostly protective, stubborn, hard-boiled and cynical. He didn't even know how to act like a dog, he was mostly focused on protecting his family from villains. All that changed when Robo got a glitch due to the power surge in his charging station. After that glitch, Robo developed a playful and dog-like personality. Future Matthew decided to fix the glitch, so Robo wouldn't be distracted. By the time, Future Matthew got the supplies, he needed to fix Robo's glitch, Robo was playing with his kids. Future Matthew then decided not to fix Robo's glitch because if he's making his kids happy, then that means Robo isn't distracted, he's just playing with his family which what a dog does when they're at home. Robo is extremely loyal to Matthew and his friends and he would do anything to save his friends and family. Robo appears to be loyal to Matthew on most of his adventures. When Matthew is sad, he shows his owner a lot of sympathy, fairly. Robo gets easily angered when someone opposes or treats him with disrespect. If they do, he bits them on their rear end or rips off their fur or pants. Other than that, Robo is mostly calm in the other episodes. Robo can act a little mischievous on occasions. He doesn't do anything that's exactly bad or punishable, he can probably sneak into the kitchen and take the last peace of steak or some other meat (despite the fact, that he's a robot). Physical Appearance Robo is a mechanical version of a Bull Terrier with white metal. He wears a blue collar and has a long but straight nose with black paint on the tip to make it look like a nose. He has a long but straight tail with a glass ball at the end of his tail. He has sharp teeth and claws, and green eyes. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Robo is a robotic Bull Terrier who can be anthropomorphic on occasions. * '''Animal Smell: '''Robo has the strong sense of a smell as well. * '''Robot Physiology: '''Robo is also a robot so he has the ability to produce different kinds of weapons, fly, be indestructible and (as Future Matthew says "some other surprises). ** '''Weapon Activation and Deactivation: '''Robo can activate one, two or all of his weapons at one time and he can deactivate when he's done using them. ** '''Flight: '''Robo can also fly with his boosters that can come from his feet or his back. ** '''Invulnerability: '''Robo is impervious to any weapon, fire, bullets and etc. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Aside Robo from being small and looking weak from other people, he can lift objects that 1,000 times heavier than himself. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Robo can run very faster himself or with the help from some boosters. * '''High Intellect: '''Even though Robo can't talk or use any signal (besides his barking) to communicate with his friends, Robo is extremely intelligent and he can figure things out on his own if he has to. Weaknesses Even though Robo is a powerful robot who can solve his own problems and protect himself from danger by using his weapons, he can powerful if someone takes out his NSA chip and put a chip that can turn him evil, he won't be able to control his actions unless his NSA chip is returned. Appearances Return to the Present Years after having Future Matthew and his future friends on the luxury cruise spaceship working for the evil and notorious Future Butch while he tortures and physically abuses Future Matthew and his future friends as revenge for being turned into a cyborg. Since Future Matthew was tired of being bullied and mistreated by Future Butch, that's when he decided to go back to the present and get some help from the smartest teenager on Earth and that would help Future Matthew restore his true future and defeat Future Butch and his army. Robo tagged along with Future Matthew and Brodi to find Matthew and bring him to the future, so he can help Future Matthew and his friends save his future before it remains like that forever. Once arriving to the present in Columbia, Future Matthew, Brodi and Robo picked up Matthew at the science fair on their scanner and they went there to find him. They were completely unaware of Future Butch and his handy-hat helper, STURAT-4 traveling to the present as well to destroy Matthew's invention that helped his future expand. Future Matthew only met with Martin because he couldn't warn Matthew himself because he didn't want to interfere with his chance in winning the science fair. Unfortunately, Martin wasn't able to warn Matthew because he was most concerned about winning the science fair and getting into a good high school. Robo was seen watching Matthew present his invention to the judges and after he was done presenting, he turned on but thanks to Future Butch and his actions, the machine was dismantled and Future Matthew, Brodi and Robo didn't see him and stop him time. Luckily, the future trio saw STURAT-4 trying to flee the scene of the crime. Robo tried to chase STURAT-4 but Future Matthew told him to wait until he gets Matthew. Matthew fled to his house in a fit of rage and embarrassment and believing that it was his fault that his invention malfunctioned when it was actually Future Butch's fault. Before Matthew could tear his entire notebook of ideas out, Future Matthew stopped him and he convinced Matthew that he's from the future and that Future Butch destroyed his invention and ruining his chance in winning the science fair. When Future Matthew heard a rumbling sound coming from outside, he and Matthew went outside to see what that noise was. While they were gone looking at the ship, Adam looked at Robo and he said "what a rustbucket." That caused Robo to angry at Adam and he ripped off his fur in a fit of rage. Robo showed a dislike of Adam and him ripping Adam's fur off was a brief running gag. Robo joined Matthew, Future Matthew and the others on the journey to the future. During the journey to the future, Robo grew attached to Matthew and his friends (except Adam until later). By the time, they got to the luxury cruise spaceship, Future Butch and STURAT-4 were already back from the present and they kept the dismantling and thievery of Matthew's invention a secret. They went to Future Butch's office which was the captain's headquarters. Future Butch was the captain and Future Charles was the co-captain. While Matthew and his friends were hiding from Future Butch, Future Matthew was attempting to kill Future Butch and STURAT-4 with his laser gun but somehow it was gone because Future Butch stole it. He then sent Future Matthew down to the launch bay, where he is going to be banished to Mars for his "attempted murder." Luckily, thanks to Matthew and his friends, they were able to free Future Matthew from his soon-to-be banishment but the escape was turned into a manhunt. They had to hide from the cop bots and Future Matthew didn't want Matthew and his friends to get hurt, so he placed them on a time machine that was heading back to the present. While they were in the takeoff, STURAT-4 placed Matthew's invention inside the time machine, they were planning to get on. As STURAT-4 was going to launch the time machine, Robo was attempting to retrieve the invention that inside the time machine but STURAT-4 set it off, leaving Robo trapped inside. That's when Matthew, Future Matthew and the others flew to rescue Robo before he disappears into the space-time continuum forever. Luckily, as the time machine disappeared into the space-time continuum, Robo ejected himself before disappearing there. Since Future Matthew was happy to see Robo alive, he started rubbing and petting and Robo started licking and snuggling Future Matthew. Robo joined Matthew and Future Matthew a trip back to Earth to show Matthew, his future. Sadly, by the time they got there, the planet was destroyed because of Future Butch's actions which disappointed Matthew. He was then about to destroy the picture of what his future was truly was but Future Matthew stopped him because if he does, his wife and kids will cease to exist which surprised Matthew. After learning that he did have a family of his own and that Future Butch ruined it, Matthew decided to end Future Butch's tyranny once and for all but unfortunately, while trying to get Future Charles back on the good side, when he was attempting to, Future Butch nearly killed Future Matthew by draining half of his life force before having the Life Drainer 5000 tossed in the trash chute. Future Butch then threw Future Matthew and Brodi down the trash chute first. Robo then attempted to attack Future Butch for harming his master, but Future Butch stopped Robo by using zero-point energy and then he threw Robo down the trash chute along with the others. By the time, Matthew and the others got down to the trash chute, Matthew and the others tried to Future Matthew and Robo was able to locate him on a pile of trash which was going to sent into deep space. Matthew, Robo and the others were to rescue Future Matthew before he was launched into space along with the trash. Meanwhile, Matthew was trying to find a replacement piece for his robotic heart which was damaged by Future Butch's Life Drainer 5000. While he was doing that, Robo was snuggling up against Future Matthew whining very sadly. Robo was then happy when Future Matthew was brought back to life by the Nintendo battery that was exact shape of the missing place of Future Matthew's damaged heart. Matthew, Future Matthew, Robo and the others then escaped to planet Earth to get the other time machine since the one they were riding in was damaged from STURAT-4. They stopped by the house to pick up Future Rebecca and the kids. By the time, they got to the secret location, the time machine was destroyed. Future Butch was responsible for it and he was attempting to kill Matthew, Future Matthew and the others. Matthew then made a vow to never to invent in the future causing him to cease to exist and vanish for good, thus restoring the future back to its true glory. With Future Butch gone, it fixed the time machine as well. Future Matthew and his friends gives three cheers to Matthew for saving the future. Robo then started licking Matthew rapidly telling him that he's happy that Future Butch and the good future is restored and that happiness is back to the future. Before Matthew and his friends were about to leave the future, Robo was whimpering because he was going to miss Matthew and his friends. Future Matthew then asked Robo if he wanted to stay with him or if he wanted to go with Matthew and his friends. Robo then jumped into the time machine and started licking Matthew rapidly again. Robo did promise to visit Future Matthew and his friends. Robo traveled back to the present with Matthew and his friends and once they got back, Matthew won the science fair with his invention that he fixed and he won the trophy and got into a good high school along with his friends. Before the ending, Butch made a rude comment about Matthew's invention and Robo scared him and his gang away by growling at them. Adam then said "I know that Butch isn't a robot but he's the true Rustbucket and you're a piece of fine work." Just as Adam thought that Robo was going to attack him, he actually accepted Adam's apology by licking him and he then loved all of Matthew's friends. Draw It Robo serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. The North Wooten Robo serves as the tritagonist in the film with Classified as the deuteragonist and Matthew as the protagonist. He joins Matthew on his journey to save the kids from Professor Whiskers and his plan to destroy them all. Video Game Life Robo serves as a major character in the film. He joins Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack on their journey to save Matthew and his friends racing transformed from the evil virus Electro. Animal Planet Robo serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. The Karate Boy Robo serves as a major character in the film. He joins Matthew on his adventure to help him and the Karate Lion, defeat Master Doom and save China from his wrath. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Robo joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save King Richard I and Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch Robo serves as a major character in the film along with Matthew. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Robo mostly serves as a major character in the cartoon series. They may be some episodes where he may serve as a protagonist, deuteragonist or tritagonist. Trivia * On the TV Show What’s New Scooby Doo episode A Big Appetite in Tokyo, Velma’s invention, Dogbot just looks Robo but has a different personality and little appearance. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Robots Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Draw It characters Category:Pets Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Silent characters Category:American Characters Category:Royalty Category:Wooten creations Category:Police officers Category:Geniuses Category:Those brought back to life Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Video Game Life characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Nobility Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Time Travelers Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Thieves Category:Deuteragonists Category:Warriors Category:Wizards Category:Characters who fly